I Want You To Want Me
by longlivelukeandlorelai
Summary: LL. Fluff. Sometimes heat can do funny things to people. One shot. First fic in a long time. READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: **I'm back!!! Long time no write. Sorry folks. I've had some major family and personal issues. To sum up, my mom had cancer and got surgery. All is well now, and I've had this story sitting in my head for the past month!!! Java junkie. My first "mature" rating. There will be sex. If it sucks, let me know. REVIEW. PLEASE. This may get me back in the swing of things. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, rent, or lease any of the characters of Gilmore Girls.

**I Want You to Want Me**

July 21st, 2003. The day that changed Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore's relationship forever. Some say it was the heat. Others say it was just a matter of time. Whatever your theory, it happened. They realized it. By it, I mean the attraction of course. And by they…I mean Lorelai. Do you want to know the story? Are you sitting at the edge of your seat in anticipation? Alright, I'll tell you. But only because it's a great story to tell.

It started out like any other summer day. Hot. Most of the towns people were inside there house, sitting on the air conditioning vent, or at least Babette was. It was 100 degrees outside, one of the hottest days of the year. And yet, Lorelai still needed her fix. You can tell an addict when she's the only one in a diner, sipping coffee while the rest of the town was sticking there heads in the freezer. Yet, there she sat. A magazine open in front of her on the counter. Her hair up in a pony tale, and a mouth full of coffee.

"I can't believe you're drinking that still." Luke said, coming out from the kitchen. The sleeves of his flannel shirt were rolled up, and his hat was lying next to the coffee machine.

Lorelai smiled, taking another sip. She shrugged her shoulders, and flipped the page of her magazine.

"My name is Lorelai Gilmore, and I have a problem."  
She murmured, continuing the article about how to get perfect abs in two months. Only Cosmo can provide you with such hard hitting articles. As she read she nibbled on her lower lip, a habit that she's possessed since before she could remember. And a habit that drives Luke crazy.

He turned his gaze away from her lip, picking up a rag and wiping down the counter. The folks of Stars Hollow noticed some time ago that when Luke wanted to distract himself from Lorelai's lip biting, or hair nibbling, or anything to do with her mouth and tongue, he would wipe down the counter. You can imagine how clean that that thing is.

"I'm hoping that you're only going to drink one cup."

Luke looked up from his busy work in time to see Lorelai shaking out her hair. Just his luck. Her eyes lifted from the magazine again, a twinkle of mischief in them.

"Luke, you've been my coffee provider for how long? One cup is not something that I can do. I don't care how hot it is out there."

He rolled his eyes, and leaned forward on his hands to give his arms a break from cleaning a spotless counter.

"It's 100 degrees outside Lorelai. It's almost hot enough to cook eggs on the asphalt, and you're sipping at a hot cup of death."

Lorelai chuckled, closing her magazine.

"Cup of death. That's new."

She smiled and tilted her head back, grabbing her hair in her hands. Luke found himself watching her. Something he's usually good at concealing. But today no one was in the diner, and Lorelai's low cut spaghetti strap shirt drew a lot of attention. She lifted her head back up, and Luke quickly looked down at the counter. She let out a sigh, and looked around.

"Okay, you're only going to hear me say this once, so enjoy it. But," she paused. "I don't think I can finish this. All the heat is making me woozy."

She pushed the mug away from her, and Luke walked over to pick it up. He squinted his eyes in concern.

"Are you okay? You need some water?"

Lorelai nodded, closing her eyes against the spinning room. When she opened them she saw a glass of water, ice backed in to the rim. As she reached inside the cup, she let out a sigh.

"Thank you; you're a wonderful flannel man."

She smiled, taking an ice out of the cup and running it along her neck. Luke blinked, this time his mouth was agape. He watched her as she ran the melting ice across her collar bone, a trail of water being left behind. Her eyes were closed again, and she was nibbling on her lip. Luke watch for a little longer, wondering why the hell his luck was so bad.

"That's it." He said, throwing down the rag.

Luke was aggravated. Let's face it, he is best known for his grumpy attitude, but the heat pushed him over the edge. That and the fact that Lorelai was icing herself down right in front of him.

He turned and headed up the stairs. Lorelai tried to ask what was wrong, but he had disappeared into the stair way by then. She looked around at the empty diner, then at the stairs. She stood up, and followed him. Gilmore's are known for there curiosity.

She knocked on the door to the apartment, and then pushed it open when she noticed it was unlocked. Luke was standing in the kitchen, his back to the door. He was splashing water from the kitchen sink onto his face, trying to cool himself off from the heat and a certain brunette.

"Luke," he heard her voice from behind him but didn't turn around. "Are you okay? The heat getting to you too?"

That's when he snapped, whirling around.

"It's not the heat," he said. Then nodded. "Okay it's the heat. But it's not just the heat."  
He drew in a deep breath, turning off the water and grabbing a towel. Lorelai watched him, concern and curiosity playing on her face.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her, putting the towel down on the kitchen table.

"I can't be your friend anymore."

This time it was Lorelai who blinked. She glared at him, trying to see what kind of joke he was playing. She cocked an eyebrow, and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh. You can't be my friend, huh?"

Luke knew that tone. It meant she did not believe him. It was the 'I'll play along' tone. He let out an agitated huff of air.

"No, I can't. It's too much. It's too hard."

Slowly, Lorelai took her hands down from her hips. The realization that this wasn't a joke made her feel a little woozy again.

"I don't get it," she said, a frown on her face. "What did I do to make you so mad at me? Was it the coffee? Come on, you can't get mad at an addict."

Luke's aggravation built. Why is she able to make him feel so helpless? It's just not fair. He clenched his teeth, and racked his brain for the right words. Several came to mind. Some of which are not appropriate for the kiddies. Although if kiddies are reading this, I advice to stop. It gets a little dirty later on. Anyway, he looked at her confused expression and decided to do it quickly. Maybe make her glad that they aren't friends anymore. Maybe she'll be so mad that she won't give him a pity look when he tells her how he feels.

"Well?" She asked, a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"Because I'm always going to want more than your friendship," he barked. It came out louder than he would have liked, but she was rushing him.

She let out a stifled grunt, like he'd just hit her in the stomach. Her blue eyes were wide and glued to his face. He shifted in discomfort, and continued. He needed to just let it all out, and move on.

"I'm always going to want to be more than just the guy who serves you food. I'm tired of stifling back the urge to kiss you every time you bite your lip," he said.

She watched him, the obvious frustration on his face making her uneasy. A small part of her wondered if this was some hallucination. If she had just past out in the diner from heat exhaustion and was dreaming. But the pain in his voice as he continued was proof enough that this was all too real.

"I'm tired of hearing about your dates, or engagements. I'm tired of trying to go out with other women, but having a constant reminder that I want someone else. I'm tired of wanting you," he said in defeat. "I'm tired of getting looks of pity from everyone in town when you go another day without noticing me. I thought that maybe I can deal with it. Maybe it would be better if I was in the background, as long as you were still in my life. But I can't anymore. It's too hard. It's…" he trailed off; his gaze was on his own feet. He lifted his eyes up and looked at her. "The feelings aren't going to go away, and seeing you everyday is a constant reminder of something I can't have. I think it would be easier on me if we weren't friends anymore."

Lorelai listened to his confession, her stomach moving up into her throat. She felt her eyes begin to water as he finished his speech, and all she could do was watch him. There eyes were still locked, hers full of hurt and confusion. His full of want and sorrow. After a minute of silence in the little apartment above the diner, Lorelai cleared her throat. Her mind reeling, she suddenly felt anger build up. She blinked away the tears, and narrowed her eyes.

"You've got a lot of nerve." She hissed, her fists clenched at her side.

Luke's eyes widened, an expression of shock coming over his face.

"I've got…"

"No," she growled. "It's my turn to talk."

Luke's mouth snapped shut. His heart was beating so hard in his chest he was afraid she might be able to hear it. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, and watched her.

"You know," she said, a bitter chuckle escaping her. "This is all pretty funny when you think about it. You proclaiming how much you want me." The words dripped from her tongue in anger, each sentence causing Luke's stomach to drop a little further.

"I'll admit that I was wrong. I was wrong to ignore you, to ignore the signs." She nodded when he frowned. "Oh yes, there were signs. I'm not dumb. You're my best friend, I know you better than you think. And it's partly my fault, because I didn't say anything. I didn't do anything."

Her eyes narrowed again. "But you have some nerve, claiming how much you want me then dismissing me from your life. Did you not even think to ask me how I felt? Is it so hard to believe that I may have some feelings for you too?"

The tears were back; this time she let them go. They spilt onto her cheek, and that's when Luke's stomach hit the floor.

"I'm sorry that I didn't make a move. I'm sorry that I went on pretending. But you did too! I thought maybe you didn't want to ruin our friendship, or you weren't comfortable with the idea of us as a couple. But you can't just throw away eight years of friendship without discussing it with me first."

She took in a shaky breath, and closed her eyes. Her fists began to unclench, and when she opened her eyes again they were a little cold.

"If this is what you want, that's fine. I'll leave you alone. There are other places that sell coffee. But don't you dare put all the blame on me, Luke Danes. Because I wasn't the only one pretending."

With that she turned around, taking a few steps toward the door. While this was going on, Luke was in shock. His mind was trying to process what she had just told him. His gaze was at the floor, but it soon shot up to see Lorelai reaching for the door.

"Stop."

He managed to speak. And she stopped her hand on the knob. Luke's ability to think quickly came back. He was looking at her back; her shoulders slumped in emotional defeat.

"Lorelai…"

She turned when he said her name. It's amazing how much feeling a man can put into one word. Especially when it is a woman's name. Her eyes met his, and her clutch on the door knob softened. He took a step forward, seeing that she was going to hear him out.

"Lorelai, I'm going to kiss you."

Her hand dropped from the door, and the expression of pain on her face fell.

"You're…what?"

Luke took another step, the gap between them only an arms length now. He searched her eyes for some sort of sign.

"I'm going to kiss you."

That's when he saw it, the glimmer of want. That's when he knew that no matter what she said he was going to follow through. She looked at him with big blue eyes and visibly gulped.

"Why…" she trailed off. "Why are you going to kiss me?"  
He took in a breath, and let it out slowly. He ignored the knots in his stomach, taking another step. They were inches away from each other now, both with there hands at there sides. He looked down at her, and a small smile appeared on his face as he watched her slowly bite down on her lip.

"Because, I can't fight the urge to kiss you anymore."

And with that he closed the gap completely. He pulled her into him by the waist, pressing her body into his with his hands on her lower back. He felt her heart beating in her chest. He looked down at her as she tilted her head up, her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly. As he brought his face down to hers he smiled, liking the feeling of his hands on her back.

There lips met. Lightly at first, just grazing across each other. Lorelai's hands had found there way to his shoulders and her grips tightened as he deepened the kiss. He moved slow, and deliberate. He needed to savoir this, needed to explore. Lightly, he grazed her lower lip with his tongue and her knees buckled. She let go of his shoulders, and wrapped her arms underneath his, hugging his chest.

The kiss went from light to intense pretty quickly. As soon as there tongues touched, they became forceful. She pushed into his lips as hard as she could, wanting more. Hunger took over, and Luke's body was on autopilot. He pushed back, causing her to stumble backwards. Following her stumble, he pushed her up against the empty wall near the door. She grunted as her back hit the wall.

He moved his leg in between hers for balance. But soon it became a need for contact. As she kissed him, Lorelai's hands traveled up his back and into his hair. Luke couldn't help but moan as she entwined there tongues. He swayed forward, his leg applying pressure to her. She let out a gasp, and when he did it again she whimpered.

After the frantic need for contact subsided, Luke realized there position. How close he was, how hard she was panting. There was nothing more he wanted then to take her right then and there. But he couldn't. Not without being reasonable first. He detached his lips from hers, causing her to groan in confusion. He looked down at her, smoothing the hair from her face gently. She smiled, still breathing heavy.

"Lorelai, we need to stop for a second."

Lorelai looked at him with lustful eyes. Licking her lips, she swayed her hips forward causing Luke to grunt a "Jesus Christ" before closing his eyes to get his bearings. He opened his eyes again to see that she was pleased with herself.

"Okay, that wasn't fair," he grumbled.

She batted her eyes playfully, running her hands up and down his back.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

A small smiled played on Luke's face, not just because she was being cute with him. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, and trailed kisses down to her neck. She pulled him into her again, closing her eyes and moaning a little. He pulled back one last time, and took lifted her head up with his hand under her chin.

"I need to know what this is. Because this is it for me. You're it for me. I'm going to feel that way in the morning. Are you?"

She let out a breath. Leaning her head back against the wall, she thought how nice it felt to be in his arms. How his kiss made her tingle from head to toe. She looked him in the eyes, knowing that it wasn't easy for him to be so open. This was Luke Danes after all, the same man who still felt awkward when he hugged Rory. She nodded slowly, grabbing his hand from under her chin.

"Luke," she said. She laced her fingers with his and smiled. "I want you."

Luke's face brightened. He gripped her hand and smiled, but he didn't move. He just stared at her, taking her in. She looked back at him, wondering if he heard her. He must have heard her, he was grinning like an idiot. She waved her free hand in front of his face.

"Hello, earth to Luke. Did you hear me? I said I want…"

He stopped her sentence with a kiss, pushing against her with all of his body. She let out a surprised groan, and then grabbed his face with her hands. This kiss didn't start out slow; it went from zero to passionate in 2.5 seconds. Lorelai was pushed back against the wall again, her hands still on Luke's face. This time Luke didn't keep his hands in one place, they roamed. Traveling up her side, and brushing lightly over her breasts. She moaned into his mouth, letting go of his face. She grabbed his collar, and followed the material down to the first button of his flannel shirt. Her fingers worked quickly, getting the first three buttons undone before he realized what she was doing. He grinned into the kiss, his hand sliding back down her side. He ran a finger along the line of her shorts, and then slid his hand up her shirt.

Lorelai groaned, the contact of bare skin making her shiver. She undid two more buttons, still kissing him. Finally she had unbuttoned her shirt, and she slid her hands inside, dragging her nails lightly down his chest and stomach. This time it was Luke who sucked in his breath as her fingers lightly ran down his chest. His hand came out from under her shirt and went into her hair. The pony tail that was in there earlier had long since fallen out, and he lightly ran his hands through the curls. Lorelai felt Luke's hunger for more in his kiss, almost groaning again at the sensation of his tongue running along hers. She slid her hands up to his shoulders and tugged the shirt off of them, pulling it down like a jacket. Luke's hands left her hair, and he pulled the shirt off the rest of the way, dropping it to the floor. Shirtless, he pushed into her again. She moaned helplessly.

"Bed," Lorelai growled through the kiss.

Luke grunted in response. He moved her off the wall, and before she knew it, he grabbed her by the butt and lifted her up. Her legs automatically locked around his waist, and her arms went around his shoulders.

"Wow," She whispered, parting from his lips to kiss his neck.

He stumbled a little while he headed for his bed, almost tripping over a magazine that was lying on the floor. When he was at the edge, he put her down. She sat at the edge of the bed, looking up at him hungrily. She kicked off her sandals, and removed her shirt. Luke removed his shoes. As she removed her shirt, his eyes outlined her figure. And as soon as she dropped the shirt to the side, he was on her. She fell back onto the bed, giggling a little. He kissed her a few times on the lips, and then trailed slowly down her jaw. When he reached her neck, she moaned and arched up into him. Luke grunted, his hand sliding under her back and finding the clasp of her bra. With a quick movement, it was unhooked and she slid it off. Her heart beat steadily. This was the first time he would see her exposed.

He lifted himself up and took her in. Her hair surrounded her face in graceful curls, and her chest moved up and down slowly with each breath. He glided his hand across her breast, tracing it lightly with his fingers. Lorelai bit her lip, not breaking from his gaze. He watched her face change as he slowly brought his mouth to replace his hand. This time her lips parted, and she groaned. Licking her lips as he moved from one breast to the other. He slowly began using his teeth, and grinned with satisfaction at Lorelai's response.

"God…" she moaned, her hands gripping his shoulders.

Luke came back up to her face, his hand moving between there bodies and falling on the button of her shorts. Lorelai's breathing was shaky, but her eyes were full of desire. He undid the button, and pulled the zipper down slowly. She whimpered impatiently, moving her hands to his jeans. She undid them before he had finished unzipping hers. They both pulled them off at the same time, kicking them to the side. Luke kissed her again, grabbing her hands and bringing them above her head. He parted from her and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Lorelai watched him as he kissed down her stomach. Her vision became blurred as he got closer to the edge of her underwear. She breathed his name, pleading. He looked up, and took the waist band of the cotton panties in his teeth. His eyes never leaving hers, he slowly pulled them down. Lorelai had stopped breathing. Her body was still, heat generating from every part of her. When the panties were off, he slid back up her body. She eyed him, annoyed.

"Enough fooling around," She said.

She grabbed his boxers, and yanked them off with one movement. He moved between her legs, and held himself above her. She slid her thighs along his hips and up his sides. He kissed her again, grabbing a thigh with his hand. He slowly entered her, both groaning at the sensation. Holding them still, Luke parted from her lips. He looked into her eyes, making sure he hadn't hurt her. She almost chuckled at him, his obvious worry. To show him she was okay, she arched up into him. She caught him by surprise, and his grip on her thigh tightened.

"Shit, Lorelai…"

She smiled, gripping his fore arms. He glared at her in fake anger, and rotated his hips. This time she moaned, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. He smirked, doing it again. Her moan was louder the second time, and by the third time he was groaning too. They moved together slowly. Luke running his hand up and down her thigh, causing her to shiver. Soon there movements became more desperate. Lorelai looked up at him, groaning his name. The pleasure intensified, and now they were moving in uncontrolled bucks. Luke slammed his mouth against hers as she went over the edge, causing her to whimper his name into the kiss. Her body quivered, and soon he followed after her. He moaned her name, parting from her lips and putting his forehead onto her shoulder. They lay still for a few minutes, until there breathing was steady. He rolled lightly to the left, and laid his head on the pillow next to her.

She looked over at him, grabbing his hand. "That was some speech, I got to tell you."

He chuckled. "Heat does crazy things to you."

Lorelai looked over at him, a small grin on her face. "This should be a great summer then."

The End


End file.
